


【EC】死灰复燃

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 文字游戏 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Writer Erik, write Charles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *双作家AU*一个按套路的爱情故事简介：互相看不惯的科幻小说作家兰谢尔和纯文学作家泽维尔在某一天忽然合作，开始连载以对方名字为主角名的恐怖小说。他们似乎要用文字把对方写进绝地。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 文字游戏 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

①

在雨刚刚停下的夜晚时刻，空气还很潮湿。一个系着灰色围巾的男人匆匆从餐馆走出来，他脸上的怒气还没下去，紧抿着唇，目光没有去处，只能伸手拦下一辆的士。

司机本来想与他搭话，但鉴于男人阴沉而隐藏着愤怒的脸色，以及自己没有得到的问好，最终沉默了一路。

直到男人跨进公寓的电梯，他的脸色才稍有缓和，逼仄的空间给了他些许安全感，而思绪随着电梯上行而从情绪的汪洋里浮出。没人知道他刚刚经历了什么，那个始作俑者也不一定知道。

“上帝啊……”他紧紧靠着冰凉的电梯内壁，发出一声颤抖的哀叹，仿佛那冰凉瞬间跃过厚厚的风衣外套传导到了皮肤。踏出电梯间，痛苦卷土重来。

不过这一切都在他回到公寓，锁上门后都归于平静。灰色调的房间里冷冷清清，落地窗外闪烁的灯光成为了这片钢铁森林的星辰，对着这一整个的孤寂，男人呢喃出声：“查尔斯……”——无人响应。

好一会儿，他才从失落感里恢复过来。他又是那一副雕塑般的模样了。冷静下他想起来，那篇小说还差一个结局，完成它后他又能有一段休假的时光了。于是他拉开靠背椅子，翻开笔记本电脑，摁下开机的按键，注视着屏幕，那是和他一样程序化。他将光标移至“end.doc”文件，在脑海里玩起排序游戏，把一段段零散的文字组合在一起，两小时后最终Ctrl+S.

男人很累了，早就很累了，所以他没有像往常那样复查，直接把文件发给了自己的责任编辑，那个备注名叫“艾玛•佛斯特”的好友。

他本来准备洗澡睡觉了的，但显然，艾玛女士兢兢业业，马上对稿子进行了回复。

［这就是《异形》的终章？天，艾瑞克！你是不是和社会有仇？为什么每次你的小说都是badend！］

艾瑞克看着屏幕，敲下一行话。

［意料之外，不好么？］

［你管大卫把沃尔特弄死，伪装成他占领飞船，反派大获全胜这种结局叫好……真是你的风格。］

［大卫不是反派。］

［但是他害死两船人了。］

［这不能是判定依据，艾玛。］

［随便你。你是又受了什么刺激了？死线还有一个多星期，你要不要考虑为你这个系列写一个“完美结局”？相信我读者们不是抖M，他们不想要badend.］

［这是我的小说。］

他发出去，又强调了一遍。

［我的。］

E.兰谢尔是近几年大受追捧的科幻小说作者。

他凭借《沙丘》一夜成名后，力挽基诺莎出版社破产的狂澜，成为基诺莎出版社的最大牌作家。又很快有了《异形》系列，凭此将自己的热度维持至今。报刊评论他是“一位将想象的浪漫性的和现实的严肃性完美结合的作家”，虽然他对此一直是不以为然。

这是一位不仅善于安排剧情，也善于露脸的作家——为什么要强调这一点，稍后再说——除去他的起承转合，他的外表也是他名气的一部分。因为他的照片才对他和他的作品感兴趣的大有人在，即使他从未利用自己的外貌来扶持自己的事业，但不可避免的是，一个吸引人的头衔的确把他的事业柴薪烧的更旺了。

现在我可以告诉你了，强调露脸，是为了反衬另一位不善于露脸的大作家，这位大作家，和E.兰谢尔有着不浅的渊源。

西彻斯特出版社的王牌，一位在通俗小说大流中坚定不移写着纯文学的神秘作家——C.F.泽维尔。他温柔的笔调和细腻的人物心理描写让人无法确定他的性别，尽管大多数人觉得他应该是男士。他擅长利用场景来刻画人物和推进剧情，代表作是斩获了布莱恩文学奖经典之作《赎罪》。他并不是位高产的作家，也许是他觉得灵感是创作不可缺少的一部分——“无灵感，无创作”，这是他为数不多的个人发言之一。

可惜谁也没见过他的模样，甚至他的责编瑞文小姐也从未泄露过任何关于他的信息，因此，尽管他已经出道六年，也仍然没有什么除了作品外的东西附着在“C.F.泽维尔”这个笔名上面。——“我不希望我的文字掺杂进其他无关文字的计谋。”这也是他少数的发言之一。

而他刚刚完成了他的第三部作品《羞耻》。这与他之前的文章风格完全不同，不过好在通过立意，还是可以确定是他的手笔。“我想写一个无法去爱的人的故事，一个孤独得无可奈何的故事。”这句话作为这本小说的第一页，被读者反复咀嚼。对于这篇小说，人们褒贬不一，原因在于它露骨的情色描写。泽维尔很习惯用类似情色这种人们不摆上台面的事物作为导火索，从《赎罪》开始就是这样，不过在《羞耻》里，这几乎是主题。

E.兰谢尔是C.F.泽维尔的对家，这点大家都明白。

不仅仅是二者所处的出版社的缘故，C.F.泽维尔曾指名道姓地批评E.兰谢尔的文字缺少张力，只知道拓展剧情，拉长段落，赚取稿酬，而E.兰谢尔也公开回应对方，指出泽维尔的小说缺少起承转合的魅力。

他们时不时就要互相评论对方，每次都恨不得给对方的文章涂上几块黑疤，仿佛对方的文字根本不能入自己的法眼。

只有他们自己才能从中得到快感，毕竟这种事情，添的麻烦都是给出版社来处理的。

只有他们自己知道这么做的理由。

艾瑞克就是E.兰谢尔，而C.F.泽维尔则是不久前艾瑞克呼唤过的那个“查尔斯”。他们都用了笔名。

但艾瑞克的笔名最初不是这个，他最初带着《沙之子》在西彻斯特出版社时，用的笔名是“Magneto”.那时《沙丘》还只是一个小短篇，在报纸上做了一个尝试，并未引起重视，其中还有些不为人知的经过，最终导致艾瑞克没留在西彻斯特出版社，转而投向了它的对家基诺莎出版社，并将《沙之子》摇身一变成了之后的《沙丘》。

而这时，泽维尔的《赎罪》也摆上了书架，尽管《赎罪》的分量更重——毕竟是得奖作品，但由于基诺莎出版社有力的宣传，加上改编电影的联动效应，《沙丘》在长达三个月里都是个大书店的销售第一。

“商品和艺术还是不一样的。”

泽维尔不露声色地表达了自己的不满。

洗完澡出来，艾瑞克觉得舒服多了，之前的愤怒几乎烟消云散。他翻开电脑，没有看到艾玛的回复。可能对方对于自己的态度无话可说了。艾瑞克决定把自己的决定告诉她。

［我想开一个新连载，艾玛，我能和别的出版社作家一起合作写一篇小说么？］

［和谁？什么类型的小说？］

艾瑞克正在打字，艾玛仿佛很感兴趣似的在这期间又发来几条信息。

［合作的意思是一人一章节回合制还是一个人负责大纲一个人负责写？说清楚点。］

［听起来还是很有趣的，你怎么忽然有这个想法？］

［你想做的事情上头也会惯着你吧！毕竟你可是我们的救世主；）］

［和西彻斯特出版社的C.F.泽维尔，回合制。］

他好像还怕不够刺激似的。

［然后，那将是一个恐怖故事。］


	2. Chapter 2

②  
如果那天晚上艾瑞克没有答应去见面就好了，那么这一切都不会越来越过分。

就是正在下小雨的那个傍晚，刚从电脑桌旁缓过神的E.兰谢尔先生收到了一条信息。他原以为再也不会收到那个备注是“Mr.X”的人发来的信息了，但是他的的确确收到了，而且对方并不是误发。

［在庆祝你的生日么？艾瑞克：)］

他想要回避这个问题，他不记得今天是自己的生日，甚至他母亲也不记得——不过这是因为她正在住院。于是他刁难起对方来。

［你怎么不用C.F.泽维尔的帐号给我发信息了？］

［想起“Mr.X”的帐号和密码了？］

在等待对方回复的时间里，他忍不住看了手机上的日历，发现今天居然真的是证件上那个确定无疑的日子，而他完全没在意。

［噢？你是希望在这么好的日子里有个人跟你打口水仗喽？真是恶趣味。］

换作是二十年前的自己，他可能现在就会下楼，搭上的士，横跨城市，从这头去到那头，花上一叠的钞票，就为了把屏幕对面那个家伙摁到墙上。

但他已经不再那么年轻了，所以他没那么容易激怒。

［我看你现在是准备这么做。］

［你又想搞什么鬼？］

艾瑞克发出去的时候有些后悔，这样子颇有些以小人之心度君子之腹的恶劣感。不过想想对方是查尔斯•泽维尔，这便可以慢慢忽视。

［在你眼里我就是个恶魔？拜托，‘同行’。］

一语双关，艾瑞克只能吃瘪。

［所以你想干什么？‘同行’？］

［就是出来吃个饭，帮你庆祝一下之类的。］

虽然他知道一定没那么简单，可是回答仍然是“Yes”。E.兰谢尔先生不记得当时是怎么操纵手指发出去“去哪里？”这行话的。但事实上，这相当于变相答应了邀约。事后他对自己解释，也许是那个六七年没上过线的帐号刺激了他刚刚结束工作的神经，情有可原。

［就上次那家吧，你可能不想去那种太严肃的地方。七点半还是八点？］

上次——上次是哪一次？那是一年前还是两年前了？

［七点。］

过了一会，对方发来一个“OK”手势的表情图。

男人关上电脑，忽然对刚才发生的事情感到混乱。他看着窗子外面还在下的小雨打湿玻璃，又看着手机屏幕上那些个阿拉伯数字，紧紧蹙着眉。

算了，他想着，然后走进了卧室，准备换一套适合外出些的衣服，不会是西装革履。于是他拿出了挂在衣柜里的那件风衣穿上身，扯下耷拉在椅子背后的灰色围巾，又想起来要把床头柜上的那块腕表戴上，出门前回到卫生间又对着镜子整理了一下散乱的头发。这些动作烙在他的肌肉组织里，但时间已经不再是从前。他忽然觉得自己老了。

算了，他又想着。

他最后确认了一下钱包里的现金。

下楼的时候他在电梯间遇到了“阿撒佐”——这是他的艺名。阿撒佐是“地狱火乐队”的贝斯手，一个长相凶恶，打着耳洞而且浑身烟味的男人。他们友好地打了个招呼，对于熟人，阿撒佐并不像外表那样凶恶。可这一场偶遇叫艾瑞克感觉自己仿佛真的是个魔鬼，而魔鬼要去的地方就是地狱。

他走进那家开了十几年的餐馆时，看见泽维尔就在靠着窗户的角落里，那是他最习惯的位置，不太晦暗，也不太显眼。“哦，艾瑞克！——好久不见。”他从座位上站起来，带着他的招牌笑容，向隔着两米的男人伸出手。兰谢尔怔了一下，与他握手，那感觉就好像是几十年没见的老同学。

“你是不是不记得你今天生日了？”橙黄灯光渲染的蓝色眼眸朝他闪烁着。

他下意识地反抗着那无声的诱导：“比起我忘记生日这件事，你记得这件事还提出庆祝更奇异。”

“其实我前年就想了，但是，”泽维尔故意犹豫了一下，“当时还不到时候。”

“我不觉得吃饭要挑时候。”兰谢尔说出口，忽然意识到这话会不会让他以为是在暗示什么——好吧，看他的反应，他没有这么想。

“吃饭当然不挑，但有‘东西’要挑。”蓝眼睛有些淡薄的愤怒，兰谢尔知道那只是一种责难。

男人没再继续这个话题，他漫不经心地问：“已经点菜了吗？”

“我也才刚到，艾瑞克，我本没准备七点到。”C.F.泽维尔先生翘起眉。

那么感谢你迁就。兰谢尔在心里说。

后来被送上餐桌的是普通的牛排、油炸小吃，以及某人的三色冰激凌球。他似乎全然不顾现在是深秋，更不顾及他已经是个朝着四十岁行进的男人。

“你真的只是想吃东西？”兰谢尔看着他慢悠悠戳冰激凌球的样子，对他的敌意不禁开始动摇。

“艾瑞克，”他又叫了一次那个人的名字，“你好像很着急，你还有事吗？”

“不，你可以慢慢来。出于礼貌我会等你吃完。”男人漫不经心地说。

尽管他脸上的微笑没有消灭过，但刚刚那一瞬间竟然让人感觉更加真实。

那是个查尔斯•泽维尔的样子。艾瑞克想起了一些过去的事情，这让他坐立不安，只能用手旋转着玻璃杯，观察水面在对光下的斑驳变化。仿佛注意到对方的不安似的，查尔斯把还剩着两颗球的冰激凌杯推到一边，抬起胳膊，捻起手指轻轻弹了一下他的玻璃杯。

“说点什么。”他提议。

男人不可避免地紧张起来，他不明白为什么对方不放过他，“你想要我说什么？”他如此回复泽维尔。

“艾瑞克……有时我真的觉得，要是没发生那一些事就好了，”他似乎要说起兰谢尔想极力规避的事情，“可是我知道，就算时光倒流，那也根本无法改变。”

“你是想说那是我的错？”他的目光带上了晦暗。

“不是错误，那是一个选择。”他说话意味模棱两可，仿佛是过去的占卜巫师，专门欺骗主观唯心主义者。

“你只是做了你的选择，这没什么。”

兰谢尔差点把玻璃杯子丢到地上去，天知道为什么泽维尔一说话对于他来讲就等同于骂架。“这番话非常有教育意义，你真该回去教书，‘X教授’。”他咬牙切齿，不过这是因为忍耐。

“如果你先回去蹲实验室，那我会考虑你的提议的，‘万磁王’。”对方不会示弱，虽然他们从来没占过对方的上风。

谈话又陷入僵持，兰谢尔觉得他快败下阵来了。他是抱着上战场拼命的心态来的，可对方貌似只是单纯想来吃点东西，也许一开始就胜负已定。

他可以感觉到气氛越来越差。

好在不久，泽维尔就打破了沉默，他把放在椅子旁边的提包提了起来——之前兰谢尔都没注意到那里还有一个牛皮包，他不知道对方想干什么。

泽维尔扫了一眼对面男人紧张又好奇的脸，觉得有点想笑。他缓慢地将包里的东西拿出来，艾瑞克看出来那是本书。“我在这本书里做了点手脚’，所以这是特别版。”

那的确是本书——当E.兰谢尔先生发现封面上的《羞耻》时，他意识到对方正在拿他的新书试图羞辱自己——当然他误会了。

“你送我你的新书？”E.兰谢尔先生有些恼怒。

“这是‘特别版’。”他有意强调这个。

“哦？”兰谢尔先生装模作样地用左手翻开扉页，先是一张硫酸纸，下面那张纸印着那行话，这和其他的印刷品没什么两样，“你设计了什么‘机关’？”

“你得自己去找，艾瑞克，我相信你有兴趣。”查尔斯的脸上得意有之，欣喜亦有之。

“你最好别这么一副对我知根知底的模样，查尔斯，”艾瑞克把手压在封面上，用食指指腹摩挲着灰蓝色的“SHAME”，“否则我会忍不住和你对着干。”

餐馆的人肉眼可见的稀疏起来，男人瞟了一眼腕表，发现已经过去了一个小时。他打算速战速决，他有预感再待下去不会有什么好展开。

“所以，这就是你的全部计划了？查尔斯？”

对方皱起眉，显得很不满意，“你觉得我是在进行间谍行动吗？”他质问着艾瑞克，“还是你觉得我已经是个冷酷无情的杀手？”

“你的表情仿佛在说‘怎么看这个形容都更像是在形容你自己’。”艾瑞克笑了一下，偏过头去。

“某种程度上你的确冷血无情。”他澄澈的蓝眼睛紧盯着男人，这种情况下那单纯却富有破坏性，好比淹没亚特兰蒂斯的汪洋大海。

因此艾瑞克•兰谢尔并不想被这样注视着。

“其实……艾瑞克，关于当年西彻斯特出版社……”

查尔斯终究还是不能坦荡地把那些事情束之高阁，这正是艾瑞克所不希望的。这个人太过于仁慈，那份与生俱来的道德感足以和上帝的圣人相当，因为仁慈，有时候艾瑞克甚至觉得，他的愤怒都是空白的。

“安静，查尔斯，我说了，我会等你吃完，但这不代表，如果你要说那件事，我也依然会等下去。”

艾瑞克注意到对方死死咬住了下嘴唇，他知道这是对方独特的带着压力思考的表现。灯光只照亮了他的半边脸，而另一边脸模糊着，朦朦胧胧的。

“当时你那篇试作品并不出彩，你知道西彻斯特出版社作为老牌出版社竞争激烈……我当时说的那些话只是想劝你重整旗鼓，你误会很深。”

“我想想——谢天谢地，我已经不记得你当时说了什么了，一定是太伤人了，查尔斯，”艾瑞克冷冷地吐词，“难以置信你温柔的舌头会愿意说出那些话。”

“至少能确定，你否定了我。”

“否定我的灵感、我的创意、我的作品。”

查尔斯面部的每一块肌肉都紧绷在那里，只因为不知如何作答，他深吸一口气：“艾瑞克……我没有否定你，是你自己误以为——”

“可是你的确跟他们发表了你的‘高见’——‘我认为兰谢尔应该重新来过，这篇小说不够好’。”

“如果不开启新的小说，凭你那时日渐减少的人气你迟早会被请出去！”

“出版社根本没有重视过我，查尔斯，他们看不起我小说，你也是。在西彻斯特，我的小说才占了多少版面？我怀疑，那还是给了你面子。”

『你体会不到不公——我每天都担心着收到某条腰斩短信，每打一个字都胆战心惊，而你，查尔斯•泽维尔，只需要慢悠悠填完你的字谜，坐着等以你父亲的名字命名的奖杯送上门！』

年轻时的他曾说过这样幼稚而过分的话，而今他不会再因为愤怒而说些没有根据的话语。

事实上他们都伤害过彼此，所以无论是谁，都在忍耐和妥协，并祈祷对方不要触及底线。

“C.F.泽维尔先生，我不想听你说那些事情。”

“我现在不想和你争辩，艾瑞克，今天是你生日，而且这还是在公共场合。”

“鉴于你之前的发言，我觉得你可能并不在乎你刚刚说的理由！”

“结束话题吧，艾瑞克——”

“你想挑起就挑起，想结束就结束？！”

本来就要从嘴里蹦出来的抱怨与难过，忽然被那幽幽的蓝眼睛堵了回去，像逃生锤只是轻轻砸在玻璃一角，却造成了坚硬玻璃的碎裂——所有潜在的暴烈都化作破碎的玻璃，呲喇喇散落一地。

是的，愤怒可以是空白的。

“……如你所愿。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔从椅子上猛地站起来，忽视了所有人对他们的注视，从钱包里随意拿出一些钱按在桌子上，胡乱缠上围巾，大步离开了这里。

被留下的查尔斯差点没一拳头砸在餐桌上，但他没有，他不希望给餐馆带了更糟的影响了。

查尔斯从以前就不喜欢带现金出门，他嫌弃钱包不方便，所以二人出门一直都是艾瑞克付账，回家后再清算，虽然不一定每次都一五一十还清。

令人在意的是他现在仍然替自己付账，即使自己已经习惯了钱包的重量。

但他没有拿走那份生日礼物，也许是他已经不能习惯爱的重量了。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

③  
E.兰谢尔先生坐在计程车上，他没有闲心理会司机想要活络气氛的愿望，把喋喋不休的黑人小伙晾在一边。他的手机在响个不停，有人给他不停地发短信，至少是四条了。他倒希望是艾玛发的催稿信息。

可是不是。他忍不住打开了手机锁屏，这四条都是来自查尔斯•泽维尔。

［希望你吃饱了，艾瑞克。顺便，你遗漏我送的生日礼物了，我会叫人帮你带过去的。你就放心吧：)］

［我没想弄成这样，糟糕的是我们又不欢而散了。现在心情好点了吗？说实话你吓到我了，我很久没见你发过火了。也许我们之间还是适合对着干，是吗？］

［艾瑞克，我希望能做出些补偿，虽然……呃……我也不知道我是在为什么补偿你，而且你大概也不会接受。既然你不满意我的礼物，那我就加点你也许喜欢的东西试试看。］

［我给你一个承诺：只要是写作方面的，我会无条件和你合作。如果你愿意，这可是基诺莎和西彻斯特的历史性事件呢。］

艾瑞克没有马上做出回复，他在计程车上摇摇晃晃的，收音机里吐词不清的歌曲让他头晕脑胀，而且他也没法在愤怒和不安中合理思考。

一个写作上的无条件合作。

E.兰谢尔先生呆滞着眼睛，从车窗里看着自己的脸庞在一个个路灯和汽车尾灯中交错。他不知道这代表着什么，他永远搞不懂查尔斯，那个人总是有着各种各样的与人相处的技巧。

一个写作上的、无条件的合作。

艾瑞克忽然控制不住咧嘴笑了一下。

［什么？？艾瑞克？？你在开玩笑吧！回合制？恐怖故事？你确定泽维尔会答应？你不是在做梦吧？而且你们不是死对头吗？］

艾玛的一个个问号充分表达了她的难以置信。

［他会答应的。］

［你这么肯定？哪来的自信？是不是你们之间发生了什么？］

［这不属于你的管理范围，艾玛。］

［这篇小说的第一章我会在这几天给你，其他的事情你来搞定。］

一个无条件的合作。

想到将要发生的腥风血雨，艾瑞克不禁笑起来，不理会艾玛的后续发言，直接切断电源关闭了电脑。他现在心情不错，大有玩弄了查尔斯•泽维尔可能是一片好心的快感。

他想要在文字中折磨他。

对方会猜到，即将有种种残酷之事加之于他的形象之上，就算涕泗横流，血肉模糊也不会罢休。一个形象将代替他承受愤怒，仿佛是黑暗的巫毒仪式。

男人躺在床上，脑海里控制不住地在想着另一个人。他一遍遍思考着这场游戏如何开始，一遍遍推翻、重演，试图打造一个只属于二人的地狱。

在他迷迷糊糊即将睡去时，那个世界的雏形诞生了。

第二天查尔斯起的很晚，原因是他熬夜把收藏的电影碟片全都看了一遍。他根本没在意电视屏幕上放的是什么，他只是窝在沙发里发呆，借由电视的嘈杂来使这一切不至于太难堪。

他很久以前就认识到，他们二人不该因为过去的事情继续冷战了。人变得成熟之后，就会发现那并不是什么深仇大恨。说实话，他想要和那个人重归于好。

查尔斯伸出胳膊把床头柜上的手机摸到手里，看着那个10：46的时间呆了一下，紧接着便是时间下面的提醒：你有16个未接电话。

他回拨过去，脑子里打好了道歉的稿子。

“瑞雯？怎么了？”他尽力用着温和的语调。

“查尔斯！你还说！”她的音量大得无法控制，查尔斯只得把手机移开耳朵，“你跟兰谢尔发生了什么？”

“呃……你应该先告诉我现在的情况。”

“艾玛通知我你们要合作了，还是恐怖小说！”

恐怖小说？！C.F.泽维尔先生懵了，但在丢掉脑子之前，他得先和瑞雯解释清楚。

“好吧……是我答应了他，我会写的，反正我现在也没有新的计划。”

“那不是你的风格！那是他的主场，”瑞雯想要劝他不要做这种晚节不保的事情，“我知道你不会说话不算话，但你最好是跟他沟通一下，换个题材。”

“他不会听我的……而且上次我写《羞耻》的时候你也是这么说的，”查尔斯有些无奈，“放心吧，瑞雯，好的作家不会被约束在题材里的，我就当是挑战一下新题材。”

“你不是不喜欢通俗小说吗？你不是从来都看不惯那些‘没有内涵’的‘垃圾’吗？”她不死心。

“注意！我没有这么说过，瑞雯。你可能把别人的话挂在我身上了。还有，谁说恐怖故事就不能是严肃文学了？”

电话那头沉默了一下，然后发出一声尖叫。“我不管了，查尔斯，随便你！——说实话你也不会听我的。你们真是一路人！”

“感谢你，瑞雯。”查尔斯轻轻笑了起来。

“艾玛说这几天就会发表第一章，用回合制，也就是说章节接龙。你准备好。”

“好的，相信我可以。”

女人挂断了电话，泽维尔长舒一口气，有些烦躁地随手把手机丢到了地毯上。某方面上他没想到艾瑞克会用这种方式来玩弄他的合作机会，其实他猜到对方不会严肃对待，但万万没想到会是这样。他宁愿是去合作一篇情色小说，至少还能把那家伙拉下水。

恐怖小说……查尔斯还不确定他的目的何在。

「九月，天已经开始转凉，金秋将至。」

E.兰谢尔先生坐在电脑桌前敲下一句简洁的开头，他向来是不喜欢拖沓的。

「穿着深褐色大衣的男子从墓地归来，他发尾稍稍蜷曲，面孔看上去有些憔悴。“还好吧？”一个络腮胡子的男人用烟盒里拿出了一支烟递给他，他接过了同伴的烟，点燃了丢到地上。“少抽一根是一根，罗根，对身体不好。”

“靠，我好心给你一根排排忧愁。”罗根有些不爽，但他并不是真的生气。

“豪利特探长，最近手头紧？抽不起雪茄了？”

“哎，Chuck，你说对了，是不太宽松，”罗根•豪利特无奈地耸肩，“前阵在赌场输了不少钱。那个叫‘牌皇’的太狠了，肯定出千。”

“你还真是没一个好习惯。”被叫做Chuck的男子说。

“就别再说我了，”罗根在栏杆扶手上抖抖烟，“找到关于绑架案的线索了吗？”

“你说‘Nero’？——没有，”Chuck如实回答，“我们连守墓人都问到了，没有任何线索”。

“嘁，尽是些脏活累活，有时候真羡慕那些坐办公室的。”」

男人写到这里，思考起接下来的发展，不过他显然对Chuck这一称呼非常满意。

「他们被分配到这个任务也着实倒霉。

三天前，本市议员塞巴斯蒂安•肖声称他的小儿子失踪了，亲自拜访局长，严肃要求一周内找到他。这件事情出于一些复杂因素没有声张开，但显然不久就会被摸到消息，他们可能并没有一周那么长的时间。

“好吧，Chuck，别泄气，你可是我们最优秀的警官了，而且，我也不赖。”男人拍拍他的肩膀。

“‘放弃’这个词组不在我的词汇库里，罗根！”他那精巧的有着天蓝色虹膜的眼珠转动一周，显得自信满满。

“哈哈哈，那么，该走了，查尔斯。”

罗根把烟头丢到地上，拿脚跟随意踩了两下。他们坐进开来的黑色的私家车中，旋转的车轮扬起灰尘。」

不知道泽维尔看到主角的名字会做何感想，E.兰谢尔先生的心中已经有了得逞的快感。不过眼下，他应该先把剧情展开。

「查尔斯和罗根都知道塞巴斯蒂安•肖事实上并不是那么光鲜的人，作为全国犯罪网棋盘上大名鼎鼎的‘黑王’，他的政治地位究竟如何得来不言而喻。

他应该有足够的力量去找到这个“小儿子”才对，为什么要把这事交给官方？他应该不愿意把自己和警察扯上关系——还是说，这根本就是某个制造给对手的政治陷阱？

“这事乱七八糟。”罗根对着空无一人的街道摁了喇叭，宣泄心中的不快。

“他只说是在这附近失踪的，其他的什么也没有，”查尔斯留神着附近的一草一木，“说实话他那小儿子也是第一次对外公开，就像凭空多的。”

“很简单，私生子呗。”

“有谁会给自己的儿子取个暴君名字！”查尔斯一直想不明白，“难不成是某些‘货物’的代号？也许小儿子根本是个幌子？”

“想法很好，Chuck，但是如果是那些东西，他完全可以自己解决。”

被否定后查尔斯从嘴里蹦出一个脏词。」

「二人在车上沉默许久，罗根身上的烟味弥漫到了整个车里。查尔斯正准备指责这一不尊重他人的行为，而手机铃声却响起来。

“是肖……”查尔斯紧紧攥着手机，看和罗根对视一眼，摁下了接听，“您好，肖先生。”

“你好，警官先生，你们有进展了吗。”

这是一个代表他不在乎结果的陈述句。

“很抱歉……”“我得到了新的线索。”

查尔斯略微觉得难堪，肖语气平淡地说：“第十三街区有一幢因为资金无法运转而暂停施工的大楼，我的人说他们看到了绑匪，他只有一个人——现在这事是不是变得越来越糟糕了？”

“从失踪到绑架——我想是的，”查尔斯应付道，“一个绑匪？您确定？这种事情一个人能办到？”

“我的消息不会出错，警官。你知道，不摆上台面的手段总是高效而又……实在。”

“好……我们会去看看情况。”」

「“这一切实在是有鬼。”听完查尔斯的话后罗根又朝着空无一人的街道摁下了喇叭。

“我也觉得奇怪，一个人就策划了对黑——议员儿子的绑架，他要么是胆大包天、成心找死，要么就是对那孩子的身份完全不知情。”

“我们去十三街区吗？”罗根询问他的意见。

“当然，否则我们就只能在这里原地转圈了。”

他说着，脑袋里装的一团乱麻，只能象征性用手指在车窗玻璃上划下一个单词。」

「“Odd”.」

暂时到此为止，他想去喝杯水稍作休息，不过他已经差不多想好如何继续写下去了。他能想象到后文的大概发展，虽然他还不知道泽维尔将如何接下去，但至少他要从文章题目上占据优势。他想了想，敲定了《迷幻》作为小说名。

现在，一座文字监牢正拔地而起，囚徒还只有一个。从此以后每一滴鲜血，每一句尖叫，每一声痛哭，都会被精心策划。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

④

查尔斯是在某人生日后第三天看到那篇《迷幻》的。惊奇的是对方没有直接发表，而是想等自己写下接龙章再正式开始连载。好吧，他还不算太冷血，勉强给了泽维尔一点求生的空间。

他看过E.兰谢尔的每一本小说。每一章节、每一行字他都没有敷衍。他很清楚兰谢尔擅长的“恐怖元素”是什么——所以他原本猜测，他会拿到一篇布满各种丑陋而恶心怪物的科幻小说，例如黑乎乎的、滑溜溜的、臭烘烘的、会忽然跳出来抱住你脸的、喷出腐蚀性液体的那种……

但是很显然，《迷幻》绝不是那种类型，至少目前看上去，它就是一篇普通的侦探类型悬疑小说，这个开头非常普通，不知道是不是为了配合从来没写过这类型小说的自己。暂时，E.兰谢尔还是套路出牌的。

不！没那么简单，这一定是个阴谋。

不，这是个圈套，这就是篇侦探悬疑小说。

C.F.泽维尔先生已经陷入了死循环。

他甚至没太关注自己那个足够可爱的昵称，也不在乎主角和自己同名，毕竟兰谢尔也没公开主角的姓氏，虽然相貌特征已经挑明了主角的原型。泽维尔努力让自己只视其为一种小小的挑衅。

但这赤裸裸的挑衅，讲真，叫泽维尔有些不爽。

比起揣度兰谢尔心里面到底在打算什么，不如赶紧去把这篇文章的第二章接下去，他还不想在这个时候就落入晚节不保的境地，别忘了，E.兰谢尔先生仍然是C.F.泽维尔先生的死对头。

查尔斯叹了口气，又把第一章看了一遍。

“好的，进入这栋楼了……”他喃喃自语，“接下来是要安排什么剧情呢……”

作家在屏幕上新建了doc文件，在空白的界面考虑是否要进行反击。还是先不要冲动，他想。剧情上，暂时跟着兰谢尔来，别任意妄为。——这是出于故事合理性稳妥考虑，他认为不能在第二章就弄出个神展开。

首先，查尔斯不喜欢在自己旁边抽烟的任何人，他决定先把豪利特的烟消灭掉。

「那栋被提到的大楼紧邻着公路。作为城市新开发区，周围都是在建的新楼，而灰黄的尘土扬起很远。他们先后下车，查尔斯反射性眯起眼睛，仍然觉得那些细小的颗粒在眼眶里打转。“罗根，先在周边看看。”罗根从烟盒里拿出了最后一根烟，不满地骂了声脏话。“你可以把盒子留着，至少回去之前你可以欺骗自己那里面仍然还有烟。”查尔斯笑他。

“我要是上帝，我就拿手去摸烟盒，”罗根挤眉弄眼，看来他也被沙尘作弄了，“让我从小商店里买的的垃圾烟的盒子里装满上等雪茄！”

他们先是悄悄地、像两只出走的猫那样在大楼周围试探。在发现周围找不到一个人时，他们发现这举动也许根本没必要。他们注意到这幢楼看上去就是一根根灰色的水泥——也许叫混凝土，部分地方连钢筋还裸露在外，而即将装上窗户的地方空落落的，随时都可能有人失足掉落。他们就藏在这里面。

那是个亡命之徒，查尔斯不知为何如此想。」

面对着自己的形象写作还真的奇怪极了。C.F.泽维尔先生揉了揉太阳穴。

毫不怜惜人的艾瑞克•兰谢尔真的给他找了个难事干，而他刚刚还觉得“他还不算冷血”。

「“通知总部吗？”罗根询问，下意识摸了摸自己衣服下的枪。查尔斯小幅度地摇摇头：“既然肖亲自来通知我们，可能就是不想要太多人知道。”

“我现在非常肯定这案子大有文章。”男人嘿嘿笑两声，笑声里不禁带着压力和紧张感。他开始想自己的女儿，那个可爱的女孩绝对不会希望亲爱的爸爸去冒险，就算会成为英雄也不希望。

“不是单纯的亡命之徒，的确，”查尔斯深呼吸，“也许他已经再次逃走了，他不该是个傻瓜罪犯。”

大楼没有窗户，当然也没有门，电梯倒是已经装好了，能不能用就不知道了。施工的工具还有些散落在现场，像小孩子从糖盒里倒出来的糖果。油漆桶里没有油漆，只是有些污浊的水，水是灰绿色的。看起来，暂停施工有一段时间了。相视点头后，二人小心翼翼地开始探索。

罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家，给妹妹瑞雯带一份外卖。」

等等，不行，不能把瑞雯扯进去。查尔斯移动鼠标把“妹妹瑞雯”几个单词选中，然后删去。

「罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家，给住在隔壁的友好同事莫伊拉带一份外卖。」

原谅我莫伊拉，我实在是在取名字上毫无天赋！泽维尔在内心向这位侦探小说作家道歉——莫伊拉的笔名是M.moira，虽然和这个角色的名字有明显重合，但是反正不会有什么戏份，他选择性相信善良的莫伊拉不会责怪他。

况且热爱侦探小说的她不应该反感出现在侦探类小说里才对，查尔斯安慰自己。

「“查尔斯，快看看，这里有脚印——感谢积灰，这明显极了。”

空旷的一楼大厅里脚步声越来越近，查尔斯看见罗根兴奋的表情，看得出来差点没压住大喊的冲动。

罗根领着查尔斯来到一处水泥柱子前，柱子上还贴着租房广告，皱皱的白纸掀起了一角。他指着柱前地面上的脚印，查尔斯蹲下身去观察，不由自主皱起眉。习惯性他掏出手机拍下几张照片。

“脚印很清晰，行走路线是单一的，他从那边——走到这边，在这个位置的只有一对。这是一个男人，他曾站立在这里……只有一种脚印。这里最近只站过一个男人，”查尔斯拍完照，说着站起身来，仔细观察起这根水泥柱，用手指了指那个比周围颜色浅一些的长条状痕迹，也拍下了照片，“这里有擦到的痕迹，我想他身高在一米八以上。是个高大的男人。”

“是绑匪？”碰到紧张的事情，罗根下意识摸了摸自己的烟盒，但想起来没有烟可抽了。

“通过经验的归纳总结，我认为‘是’的可能性大于‘可能是’，”查尔斯颇有些强颜欢笑，“他很理智。脚步稳当，节奏很慢，毫不多余，每一个坚决的脚印都象征着他的条理，可见他的目的很明确……”

查尔斯警官想到了什么。

“我的天……他不是亡命之徒，他理智得很。”

“那个男人刚刚就站在这里，他知道我们来了。”」

下午四点多艾瑞克家门铃响了，他从猫眼里看到来人是住在隔壁的辣妹“安吉尔”——她是和“阿撒佐”一个乐队的，爵士舞跳得很好，但她是负责打架子鼓的。

“兰谢尔先生，有你的礼物。”她又按了门铃。

安吉尔真名是什么他已经想不起来了，可能就是安吉尔。她的主业是在西彻斯特出版社做责编，然而她好像和那个作者关系不太好，也许明天就会辞职专心艺术，也可能跳槽来基诺莎。男人打开门，接下来那拿牛皮纸包着的书。

泽维尔还真的托人带过来了。他拉了下嘴角。

出于要命的倔犟，《羞耻》并没有被买入兰谢尔的书架。尽管他对那个人突破性的情色描写很感兴趣，但是他仍然没有买。

他拆开包装，里面就只有一本书而已。拿起来，就是那样。艾瑞克扫了一眼目录，没有前言，没有后记，只有故事，以及扉页的那句话。他翻开第一页，没想到开篇便是写赤裸的男人躺在床上，身上盖着薄薄的被单，眼睛看着某个地方。好吧，表面上是这样，如果叫艾瑞克来写这个场景差不多就是这样。

但是你可要知道，那是C.F.泽维尔，那个处女作就拿下文学奖的才华横溢的作家。他把每一个片段都写得那么精致，叫人忍不住拿本子一句句再抄一遍，否则简直对不起自己。看看他的描写：他深凹进去的眼眶里，那瞳孔中光暗并行。现在是白天，的确是白天，阳光透过云层带来光明。但于他而言，现在是夜晚。的确是夜晚。孤独浸入他的每一毛孔，像药浴润湿他的全身组织。孤独已经很久，久到没有感觉了。他觉得醒来的时候就和昨天醒来的时候一样，也和前天一样，也和明天一样。所谓醒来不过是赤身裸体，身上就只有一张被单。

他是怎么写出那么多“啰嗦”的话的！E.兰谢尔先生死死捏住书页，内心里一阵羡慕。——哦天！羡慕！好吧，他承认，他羡慕这种把文章写的又华丽又冗长的能力极了。对于他来说，要想这么干只能没话找话，最终写出来的东西一般狗屁不通。

果然艾瑞克按捺不住翻了一页又一页。

直到六小时后，他在饥饿中读完了这本书的最后一页，当他为开头和结尾的车厢对视一幕的对比感到悲哀时，他发觉他居然佩服起这个能利用文笔和写作手法把情色小说写得让人难受至极的家伙来。

是的，实际上，这本小说每一个情色镜头都反倒叫他感到深深的绝望和压抑。他怀疑，假如他今晚找人共度春宵，很可能会再起不能。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

⑤

二人的连载被分开登在各家出版社的刊物上，不用想都知道这之后会发生什么轩然大波。

虽然说是各登各的，但实质上这还是一篇堪称业内最奇异的故事接龙，毕竟合作双方是出了名的死对头，而泽维尔也是著名的专攻严肃文学的作家，这一合作约等于放下身段。

尽管小说开头并不特别亮眼，但大家都相信只要他们不终止合作，之后的剧情会越来越疯魔。再说，无论怎么样也是E.兰谢尔和C.F.泽维尔的手笔，再烂能有多烂？读者们纷纷表示自己愿意为二人的比拼买账。

《迷幻》真的让大家觉得很迷幻。

而主角二人——我指的是那两位作者，也各自陷入了烦恼。C.F.泽维尔先生相对好些，因为他现在是等待对方接龙的那个人了，多多少少轻松点。而E.兰谢尔先生则为自己的挑衅没能引起注意而烦恼。

他就想写个套路，在烂尾楼里安插点鬼怪，以便于好好折磨折磨“查尔斯”，没想到对方居然认认真真探起案来了。重点一下子从幽灵鬼怪变成探案，这一下原本准备好的故事就只能重启了，他得想办法把脱缰中的故事情节拉回来。

没几行，艾瑞克注意到了罪犯的身高。

这很明显，对方在悄悄预示什么。

对方想要自己成为那个罪犯。

“查尔——斯。”他声音低沉，还拖长了尾音。

「没什么比在寂静无声的犯罪现场被罪犯观察过更恐怖的事情了。

“操，你是说，他刚刚就在这？看着我们？——冷静的？”罗根狠狠挠搔着头发。

“没错，我们被观察了。”查尔斯倒是没那么急躁。

“他也算是个高大的男人，我们居然没能发现他！他是会隐身吗？”他忽然觉得带枪也是白搭。

“我们应该认识到他非同一般，”查尔斯悄悄循着脚印走过去，“但隐身是绝不可能的。”

他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着，有规则到这脚印是地板自然生长的。」

这什么鬼比喻。不知道自己在干什么的兰谢尔紧急删掉了这一行。

「他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着，有规则到简直是强迫性的。他是个数学家？查尔斯为这个猜测感到好笑。他整理思绪，沿着脚印一步步跟随过去，但很明显的就只有柱子附近，再远一点便什么也没有了。

“他应该还在大楼里，罗根。”查尔斯说着转过身。

意外的是这里空无一人。

“罗根？你在哪？”」

是时候来点惊喜了，他想泽维尔不会被吓到的。

「“罗根•豪利特！？”

“操。”查尔斯警官总算是对现状感到紧张起来。他给了自己一些积极的猜测，比如罗根发现了罪犯，紧随而去，没来得及告诉自己，这是可能的。

他拿出手机，给消失的罗根发了一条短讯，要他告诉自己他的位置，然后便开始焦急地等待回信。

查尔斯回到那根柱子前，想着那附近可能会有罗根的脚印，或者留言之类。他咽了一口口水，感觉喉嗓干得不行。

男人蹲下来，搜寻着罗根的痕迹，如果找不到罗根，按照约定，他要回车里去，然后尽快到安全的地方等待罗根联系他。罗根会在危险情况下会我行我素，这也是出于对查尔斯的保护。

地上没有罗根的脚印，但比起另一件事这也没什么。更叫人头疼的是，罪犯的脚印不见了，甚至连抹掉的痕迹也没有，灰尘平静地散在那里。查尔斯知道自己不会看错，理由是他发现墙上的擦痕也不见了。他又调出手机里的照片确认，发现手机内存里没有任何的照片。

真的一张也没有，连昨晚和同事喝酒的照片也不见了。

见鬼了！他得回车里去，马上离开。

“查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

男人慌张地四下张望，仍然空无一人。他感觉恐惧像只水蛭咬附在自己身上，正在缓慢而悄悄地把他的冷静吸食殆尽。

“罗根？”他听得出那不是罗根，绝对不是，但他仍然试着呼唤。

没有人回复他。是谁？那个说出他全名的人。」

说出姓氏，这事足够让这局更乱了。他想要查尔斯无路可退，只得继续。但是他又问自己：会不会过分了些？回答是：不会的。

「“你是绑架犯吧？”泽维尔摸出了衣服下的枪，全神贯注在即将出现的目标上。

“绑架？你是说‘Nero’？”他低哑的嗓音仿佛就在右耳旁。查尔斯把枪口转移到自己的三点钟方向。

“他还活着吗？你想要赎金还是其他？”查尔斯试图和他谈判，“和我一起来的另一个人呢？！”

“你的问题……很多。”他也许是想说“太多”。

“我是艾瑞克，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”他的声音就在身后，查尔斯背过身去，他的声音却仍在背后，“问问塞巴斯蒂安•肖，问我是谁，被愚弄的警官先生。”

“罗根在哪里？”查尔斯忽然意识到自己还并没有谈判的资格，充其量就是个花剌子模信使。

“说实在的，你应该问，”艾瑞克慢悠悠说道，“‘我——在——哪？’”。」

好，这下，所有的主动权都在自己手上了。这场博弈他已经占了上风。

「“什么意思？！”查尔斯没能意识到他话里有话。

他忽然察觉自己身后有人，但为时已晚。没有任何预兆，一只冰凉的手掌从后面掐住了他的脖子。而他的身体却意外的动弹不得，仿佛被全身麻醉。

“我喜欢你的脖颈，如果这上面的玩意真的那么聪明我会更喜欢。——你很聪明，不是吗？”

脖子上的手力度逐渐增大，“你可以自己决定，作帮凶，或者，作一个‘英雄’。”他意味不清地说着。查尔斯努力操纵自己的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，剧痛让身体和大脑重新连接。他利落地把枪绕到腋下，朝身后开了一枪。“我不知道！——”

一切在此时却恢复原样。

而懵了的查尔斯发现自己的枪口正对着一脸“操你妈到底在搞什么”的罗根•豪利特。

他马上反应过来，把枪收了回去，脸色苍白地拉着罗根的手臂就往外面走。“发生了什么？！”查尔斯一边问，一边拖拽对方。你可以选择。你可以选择，帮凶或豪杰——话语仍然在耳边阴魂不散。

“我会自己走，Chuck，”罗根无奈地拿开他的手，“你在追踪地上的脚印，忽然就站起来，往二楼不停跑，我追上你，你却冲我掏出枪。”

“呃……我有没有说话？自言自语，喊你的名字之类。”

“你这描述仿佛你是刚刚做了噩梦的小娃娃。”

“差不多，罗根，我们怕是撞上鬼了。”

他来回抚摸着自己的脖子，确认它还好。

“前一刻钟你是个唯物主义者。”罗根打趣。

查尔斯不礼貌地翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”

二人一路不停，下了楼梯后总算回到起点——然而，此时此刻这已经是终点了，因为这里凭空多出了一扇门。

而四周也都被水泥墙封死。

“Chuck……”罗根嗫嚅着嘴，说不出完整的话来，“我们……怎么办？”

查尔斯觉得嗓子比以往任何时候都要干涩。

“我们有两个办法……罗根。”」

「“朝我开一枪，或者，”他幽幽的蓝眼睛严肃地看着对方，“朝你自己开一枪。”」

敲下最后一个单词的时候，艾瑞克简直要脱口而出“完美”。这非常符合题目《迷幻》，而且也很顺利地惩罚了那个家伙。E.兰谢尔先生几乎要为自己颁奖了。他抢在艾玛下班前把文稿发给了她。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

⑥  
谁没有个糟糕的过去呢？

那年C.F.泽维尔还是查尔斯•泽维尔，E.兰谢尔也还是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他们一个在修心理学，一个在修电磁学。说起来他们俩中的任何一个都没有想到过以后会成为著名作家，当时泽维尔是准备在大学里教一辈子书，而兰谢尔虽然没准备跟学校过一辈子，但以后的就业方向肯定还是和专业有关。

他们关系紧密，而事实上大家都心照不宣。他们是恋人，会一起上床的那种。虽然大多数时候他们都在小声吵架，但那种吵架，外人看上去更像是打情骂俏。

有的时候命运就是那么神奇。某天，在查尔斯•泽维尔喝醉之后，忽然说要和艾瑞克玩一个游戏。

“敢不敢和我玩一个游戏？艾瑞克？”他醉醺醺的，但仍然记得他们前不久因为将来的打算而吵了架。

“查尔斯，你醉了，我们先回家。”他没有当场回答。

“不！不不不不——”查尔斯打掉艾瑞克抱住他肩膀的手，把他推到一边，“答应我，现在。”

“你越来越嚣张了，查尔斯。”男人没理会他的鬼话。

“答应我，和我玩游戏！”查尔斯趁他不注意，猛地又抄起一杯酒灌了下去。

“查尔斯……”“现在！”

他没有办法，任何人看到那双眼睛都会没有办法的。

“好，我们来玩。”

经典大多是巧合。

这场文字游戏就是从那时候开始的。

这时的查尔斯•泽维尔成了“Professor X”，而艾瑞克•兰谢尔则是“Magneto”。一开始是校刊，然后便是些小杂志、当地报纸之类的，可喜的是二人都发现对方有着讲故事的天赋，这也是为什么他们之间的游戏得以持续那么久。

他们的游戏方式是：同时投同一家报刊，被退稿的请另一个人喝酒。如果都没有被退稿或者都被退稿，结账就采用AA制。后来玩大了，他们开始挑战极限，对象变成了业内巨头。一局局游戏中，艾瑞克输的次数略多一点，但总体上差不太多。

结果是这游戏越玩越大，大到这两个笔名都小范围出名了的程度。这场游戏开始干涉到二人的日常生活。某天，下定决心的查尔斯坦白了一些艾瑞克不知道的事情。

“我父亲叫布莱恩•泽维尔——没错，就是布莱恩文学奖那个布莱恩。”

艾瑞克不知道他是想拿文学奖举例说明那个名字的拼法，还是想说他是大文豪的儿子。显然是后者。

“他希望我去西彻斯特出版社。他是股东之一。”

好吧，他一直觉得查尔斯挺有钱的。

“但是我不想，因为我觉得我不会写小说，我充其量只能写个论文。”

不，你的论文写的挺好的，我想写小说也不会差。

“然后我就计划，随便写一堆小说，如果全被退稿，他就会死了这条心。”

可是你写的那么认真，完全不像是随便写的。

“然后，稀里糊涂跟你玩起了‘游戏’……太认真了点，完全忘记了初衷。我安慰自己，侥幸想，反正也不会出名，没关系的。”

这简直就是一个大大的笑话。

“所以，你要做什么，查尔斯？”

“父亲建议我准备一本小说，投稿参加西彻斯特出版社一年一度的文学新人奖评选，之后如果走上作家的路，我就从学校辞职，然后搬家到西彻斯特去。这样方便些。”

“你要离开学校了？你要去西彻斯特？——你不是很热爱教书这件事吗？”

“你不是那种善变的人。”

“生命的前二十五年，我的确不知道自己真正要追求的是什么，但现在我知道了。我唯一想要的，是用那些ABCD组成一篇篇文章，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，觉得自己的生活忽然出现了一道裂缝：“那我呢？”

“你还想要我吗？你要抛弃我吗？”

查尔斯定了定神，拉扯出一个微笑：“当然想，艾瑞克。我没有抛弃你，你别想太多。我只是换了个未来规划，既不是要和你分手也不是搬家到南极。”

“我想要你在我身边——在我身边。”艾瑞克不知道为什么满心焦灼，至少这感觉能证明他所言非虚。

“西彻斯特离这只有两个小时车程，艾瑞克。”

“而且，未来你不会留在学校，不是也要离开吗？”

查尔斯笑了笑，这笑容在艾瑞克眼里是掺杂着一种叫自私的调剂，心酸极了。

“好，查尔斯，那我也去投稿，你明白我要做什么。”

“我们的‘文字游戏’还没结束呢。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔说完这句话，就把对方摁在了墙上。

哦，糟糕的过去，糟糕透了。

也许是吧，但至少现在的结果还不赖，虽然二人可能再也回不去从前的美好了，但有一样东西还确实延续着，作为美好过去的象征。

——那就是他们之间的“文字游戏”。

E.兰谢尔先生收到了编辑艾玛•佛斯特的来信。

［我真希望你知道你在干什么。兰谢尔，你**的居然要公开泽维尔的真名！］

［放轻松，艾玛，他不认，我不说，人们最多也只是猜测。这是我们之间的事。］

［不，兰谢尔，不完全是，这还关系到两个出版社巨头，你别太自大了。］

［你不能否认这样做非常有利于销售。我需要它尽快发表。顺便，这以后不用等他了。］

［哇哦，这么刺激？］

［Y.］

［E.］

［S.］

男人发去三条消息，拼写出一个"Yes"来，看上去就仿佛是他在一个字母一个字母地拼读。而事实上，刚才他的确念念有词。

"Y-E-S.Yes."

果不其然，第三章发表之后，这篇小说的话题度一跃至第一。这的确应得。无论是小说紧张而繁复的伏笔，还是那个疑似泽维尔的真名，甚至连这次故事接龙背后的故事，都值得被好好讨论。

大多数人都在猜测那个“查尔斯•泽维尔”是不是C.F.泽维尔的真名，鉴于“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”这个名字的确和E.兰谢尔有关，而两个作家之间恩怨情仇那么多，肯定是知道对方真名的。没准这真的是神龙见首不见尾的泽维尔的真名呢？那么，那些特征描写也会是真的。

于是就有人搜索出了查尔斯当年在大学执教的照片，他又火了一把。不过好在，探秘行动最深就到这里，还没有人泄露出那些年他们之间的亲密无间。

否则仇恨档案又要多出一把——无论是谁的档案。

“没想到他们在外貌上也是势均力敌的对手！”

也许指的是……呃，外貌风格。

查尔斯差点没气晕过去，看来兰谢尔的写作水平和气人水平不相上下。他计算好的要在高潮部分揭晓的罪犯居然一开始就出场造孽，而且看上去还特别厉害——艾瑞克给自己开了金手指。

难道这不是侦探小说？？好吧……不是。查尔斯终于意识到，原来艾瑞克的真实目的是报复自己。所以他在小说里捉弄自己，试图掐死自己，以及把自己困在烂尾楼里。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！

「“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！”查尔斯一拳打在纹丝不动的大门上，又狠狠踹了大门几脚泄愤。

“那是谁？——不会是罪犯吧？！”罗根只是在担心自家女儿今晚没饭吃，而查尔斯•泽维尔用尽力气，才把自己的愤怒消除掉。

“是罪犯，大概。”查尔斯皱着眉，看着逐渐昏黑下去的大厅，心急如焚。他们已从二楼下来，发现二楼也已经是铜墙铁壁，出不去了。

“Chuck，你之前说要我开枪，是什么意思。”罗根坐在地上，曲起腿。

“这里不是现实，罗根，”他回复，“我不知道这里是什么东西，可能是我在做梦。”

“那我是假的……对你来说？”罗根有些尴尬。

“我觉得你是罗根，你在跟我一起做梦。”

他们也想过打电话，但手机屏幕上，只有无法解除的“飞行模式”，这意味着他们失联了。罗根安慰他说，也许明天，他们联系不上二人，就会来找他们。

“那是最好的情况，前提是兰谢尔放过我们。”

“我怀疑在被找到前我们就会遇害。”

查尔斯理性的大脑得出可能性最大的结论，叫罗根•豪利特两股战战。

“我们有枪呢。”“没用。”

“你最好还是对我开一枪，这样我们就能解脱。”查尔斯根据之前的经验说。

“我做不到，自杀也是。”罗根说。

“也是，毕竟这里十分真实，而我也不确定这里的伤害会不会同步现实，”查尔斯摸着自己的脖子，“罗根，我脖子上有勒痕吗？”豪利特借着手机的光仔细看了一遍，“没有，Chuck。”

“也是，这里只是相对的现实罢了。”

罗根•豪利特开始想念吞云吐雾的麻痹感。

“查尔斯……我们在哪里？”」

他开始揣摩兰谢尔的心机，究竟那些伏笔的指向是什么？没人比他更了解艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他可以感觉到这些设计的目的是什么。

首先，明确他的最终目的：干掉查尔斯•泽维尔警官。基于这个才能展开合理的推测。然后就是，这个类似于多重梦境的设计。有点老套，但是兰谢尔要这个做什么？从失踪案带绑架案、没有身形的罪犯（尽管他知道艾瑞克会给自己一个风光的出场），他联想到之前的《沙丘》和《异形》系列，觉得这些伏笔可能都是为中后期的大反转设计的。

绝不能让艾瑞克得逞，那个混蛋……

那个胆小鬼！！

事实上是，到现在为止，他们俩中还没有任何一个人主动提出过分手。

也就是说，从大学里确定关系开始，他们至今还是情侣关系，虽然说，现在的状态等同于分手，说是双方默认分手也不为过。

更加简单易懂地说，就是两个别扭鬼怂了十多年。

既不敢去提分手，也不敢再说复合，恋爱就是文字游戏。

也许，查尔斯想，也许艾瑞克是准备以这篇小说来彻底划清界限吧。E.兰谢尔会把查尔斯•泽维尔写死在他的小说里，通过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的手。

兰谢尔将在他的世界里勇敢一回，而泽维尔不会坐以待毙。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

⑦  
“毁谤和评判，是两件作用不同，性质相反的事。”

百年前莎士比亚在剧本《威尼斯商人》中写到。

“啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！”

百年前莎士比亚又在剧本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中写到。

而百年后，著名作家C.F.泽维尔在联文《迷幻》中写到——“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋。”

无妨，反正莎士比亚是前无古人，后无来者的。

如果此时有人到泽维尔家拜访，大概会被眼前这副景象惊吓得眼珠子都要飞出去。电脑桌前，空白的墙壁上贴着一张张便利贴，有荧光黄色的、粉色的、紫色的、荧光绿色的，想一只只飞虫集群分布着。除了瑞雯外大概没有人会知道这是在干什么。

荧光黄色最为显眼，作为“重点”，一般是一些绝不能忘记的伏笔、铺垫，这是通用的。

但这次他又新加入了一批颜色，是为了这次与以往不一样的写作模式加入的。

粉色、紫色和绿色代表不同程度的“可能性”，粉色是“百分之四十”，紫色是“百分之七十”，荧光绿色代表“确定无疑”，即“百分之九十九”。目前墙面的搭配是以粉色为主，黄色为辅，其他颜色少数安插在他们之中，看上去泽维尔已经有了思路。

好吧，C.F.泽维尔现在是作战参谋了，他完全不像是是在写小说，他是在上战场。

「这趟浑水啊！浑水！罗根•豪利特听完查尔斯警官的对目前现状的推测以及失去控制时发生的一切之后，大脑已经几乎停止了运转。

“他说让去问肖，但是现在我们的手机都是飞行状态，根本打不出电话，搞笑！”罗根愤怒又无奈，“这太矛盾了！”

“他的目的是什么，困住我们？可是……我想不明白我们对他有什么用处。”查尔斯摸着自己的鼻子。

“他可能是个精神病，你知道的，这类案子往往都是精神有问题的人做的。”罗根给出自己的推测，查尔斯莫名觉得不无道理。

“我们应该去找他。如果你不想莫名其妙朝某人开一枪，那就只有这样了。”

“以这种……类似于灵魂的状态吗？查尔斯？”罗根询问着他的决心。

“虽然我更倾向于我们被催眠这种猜测，”查尔斯率先走在前面，“我们必须要弄清楚艾瑞克•兰谢尔究竟在打什么鬼主意，然后这一切究竟是什么。”

“顺便救那个小男孩？”罗根耸肩。

“得了吧罗根，那个所谓的小儿子绝对是什么见不得光的肮脏‘货物’。”

“塞巴斯蒂安•肖不会在乎他以外任何人的生命。”」

他借角色之口在说着自己的话，他知道艾瑞克会联想到的。无论是有声音的方式还是没有声音的方式，他们之间的交锋是永远避免不了的。

「查尔斯•泽维尔警官扫视了一圈大厅，远处有一些微弱的亮光，他拍了一下罗根的肩膀，问他是否看到远处的亮光。罗根点头，和查尔斯一同寻光走去。走近看二人才发现那居然说电梯上下行的按钮，此时电梯还停在一楼。查尔斯试图打趣：“我觉得这是‘念力驱动型’电梯。”

男人没有领会到笑点，他显然更在意如何脱离困境：“我们可以直接坐电梯上顶楼，兰谢尔一定在那，自大狂都喜欢顶楼。”

“有道理，罗根。”查尔斯赞同他的说法。

豪利特摁下上行按键，电梯门顺势开启，里面白色的灯光显得冷峻非常，金属材料的内壁把二人的外貌模模糊糊地映在上面。

“走吧，让我们直捣黄龙。”罗根看上去充满斗志。

“小心点，”查尔斯提醒他，“别冲动。”」

「他们走进电梯，就在罗根•豪利特的另一只脚刚踏进来，黑色夹克一角还在外面时，电梯门蓦地关上，像是工厂里切鱼头的斩首机。这把二人吓了一跳。

“我操他的该死的兰谢尔！”罗根•豪利特已经成功以个人名义厌恶起了这个罪犯。

“噢，太难听了，罗根。电梯只有这么大，你的脏话全都到我耳朵里去了！”

查尔斯无奈地去按楼层，阿拉伯数字一、二、三、四、五——英雄、帮凶，他猛地一看那两个按键，的的确确是英文单词，他回过去看那些阿拉伯数字，竟然也是英文单词了。

英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶……

你选哪一个？

“罗根！！”他下意识回过头去看罗根，发现身后空无一人，恐惧中尚存的理智促使他按下了“开门”键，而电梯门以不同往常的速度打开，他正要冲出去，却撞上一张陌生的脸，而他笔直地站在如同是镜子里复刻出来和自己一模一样的电梯间里。

“欢迎，查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

他看得出他毫无善意的淡薄微笑，以及深凹下去的眼眶里注视着逃窜猎物的眼光。」

虽然风光出场没有交给艾瑞克来写，但他看到这里也一定很高兴。在这章里他还有意模仿了兰谢尔的写作风格，他会以为是自己在低头。这一切也在查尔斯的控制之内。先让他尝点甜头，再给他一巴掌。

局势马上就会逆转。

“我的艾瑞克，你为占上风做的努力，我一章就能扳回来。”查尔斯嘲笑着那个自以为是的家伙。

「“‘英雄’是什么？‘帮凶’是什么？”查尔斯不准备去摸枪，这一次他会学聪明些，他攥紧了拳头。

“你觉得是什么？——聪明人，我只要答案。”他移动脚步，离查尔斯更近了些。

“我会给你你想要的，只要你放过我们，”查尔斯控制着自己的情绪，“除非你要的东西和我要的东西起冲突……比如，你想要我的命。”

“很好的答案。”艾瑞克面无表情地说。

“所以你想要我做一名‘帮凶’？”查尔斯紧盯着他的眼睛，这样做可以让对方觉得你更有底气，“你要一个你犯罪的同谋？”

“不，查尔斯，”他的语气像是面对多年好友，“你应该选择‘英雄’……”」

看吧，现在好戏上演了。

「忽然，刺穿血肉的音色打断了他的发言。

那是什么？

是血。

查尔斯•泽维尔看到鲜红的血液从艾瑞克•兰谢尔的心脏喷涌而出，而伤口裸露出来的却是从未见过的尖锐白刺。

鲜红溅射到了他的衣领，鼻腔里灌入了真实的血腥味。但是兰谢尔的脸上也写着意料之外，白刺从他的身体里拔出。

这下警官总算得以看清楚他身后的那个杀人凶手究竟是谁。

天呐。

我的天呐！

是他的搭档罗根•豪利特，他的指关节处向外长出了骨刺，表情狰狞着并不友善。

“罗根！你干了什么！”查尔斯看着兰谢尔跪倒在地上，已经是吊着一口气，而罗根正朝着自己走来，杀气腾腾，他只能把枪拿出来，利落上膛，“清醒！豪利特警官！我会开枪！”虽然他这话有着不可思议的矛盾，但此时没有人意识到这件事。

男人没有停下，充满攻击性地朝他快步走来，如同野兽。查尔斯深深吸了口气。

“抱歉，罗根，这不是真的。”然后朝对方扣下了扳机。

男人中了一枪，没倒，又中了一枪。又一枪。他身体摇摇晃晃起来，血液从伤口汨汨流出，失神的眼重新聚焦。

“Chuck……”男人不知发生了什么，壮实的身体便硬挺挺地向前倒下了。

“我很抱歉……罗根……”查尔斯再难以抑制自己的恐惧和不安，他转向兰谢尔大吼，“让我离开这！”

“我还以为你见不得牺牲，”兰谢尔重新站起来，朝他淡淡地笑，仿佛那致命的伤口对他没什么太大的作用似的，“也是，这样做很理智。你那么聪明，且充满决心。”

“你的确非常优秀，也非常合适。”

男人一步步朝自己走来，全然不顾伤口仍在涌出血液，他的每一步都在加深着自己的恐惧感。“停下！别过来！”泽维尔的枪口对准了他的脑门，“混蛋……”

“英雄或帮凶——”

他再也受不了这种玩弄了。

他一个劲朝对方开枪，明明看见子弹一一射入他的脑袋和身躯，也确定自己看见了血液，可是兰谢尔毫无反应，他步步紧逼，仿佛下一秒就要露出獠牙，咬断查尔斯的脖子。

他没有办法。

他飞快地调转枪头，朝自己开了一枪。

很疼。

很疼，但是视野总算回到了象征楼层的阿拉伯数字一二三上。

“Chuck，你还按不按楼层了？”罗根不耐烦的声音在背后响起。」

太爽了！干的漂亮，泽维尔。

大作家自己奖励了自己一杯果汁，椰子的味道浓郁而细腻。他匆匆在黄色便笺上写了什么，撕下来贴在了墙上，粘贴牢。

［梦境为死亡设计。］

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

⑧

噢！自视甚高的C.F.泽维尔先生居然在模仿自己这个“垃圾”小说作家的风格！他不要面子了？兰谢尔看到周刊上《迷幻》的更新，第一感就是这样的快乐。

可当他逐渐往下看，发现剧情超脱了自己的控制。看到文章末尾“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”被莫名其妙插心，还被“查尔斯•泽维尔”射中数枪，而查尔斯毫发无损时，心态就再也平和不了了。你就那么想折磨我？艾瑞克刚才还高高兴兴的，现在却分外恼怒。

然后这个诡异的爪子是怎么回事？这是什么超自然现象？！

他要下楼去打车，现在——他要花上三十多美刀打车去把泽维尔摁到墙上！他受不了了！

可是他只是把杂志狠狠摔在茶几上，而不敢去这么做，简直怂死了。

冷静一下。好吧，现在看来，查尔斯并非是不会玩剧情那一套的人，也是，他可是布莱恩奖的获得者啊，怎么可能连这都做不好呢。

男人躺在沙发上想事情想的出神，顺手把茶几上的笔记本电脑摸了过来。“查尔斯”对他痛下杀手让他难过，但这又是自己咎由自取的，他没有责怪的理由。

“他只是开了几枪而已。”E.兰谢尔嘀咕着翻开笔记本。

「泽维尔警官飞快地按下顶楼“13”的按键，缓缓转过身来，呼吸还在失律。罗根•豪利特注意到了搭档打战的身体，他看上去吓坏了。

“你又……遇见兰谢尔了？”罗根这次猜的很准，查尔斯牵动脸颊肌肉露出一个笑，尽量不使这不安传到搭档身上去。

“一切安好……罗根，别担心，”查尔斯说道，“你刚才没有什么奇怪的感觉吧？比如中枪。”

“不，什么都没有，你也没愣多久，”罗根忍不住环过他的肩膀，安抚地轻拍了几下，“你别担忧太多。”

“谢谢你，罗根。”他把手指插进头发里胡乱揉了一通，头发有些蜷曲起来。

“我们应该更密切关注对方一点。虽然现在兰谢尔的目的是我，但保不准他一时兴起会把你拉到‘那个世界’里去。”查尔斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，说话都变得小心翼翼起来，生怕被听到一般。

“你‘沉浸’进去的时候我完全看不出来，就算看出来也没法阻止你，你可能会四处乱跑。”

“好吧……嗯，我们约定一个词，虽然不知道有没有用，但是根据第一次乱跑的经验，那个世界的行为是对我有影响的。——如果我们中有人突然说了这个词，那另一方就要负责强制‘叫醒’另一个人，包括对他开枪。”

“别这么偏激，Chuck，我也可以抓住你的手咬你一口，像狼一样，那样也很痛。”

“哈哈，如果不用挨子弹最好，谢谢你。”

查尔斯真心地感谢罗根的安慰，尽管他的压力完全没减少，反而更加多了。

“既然如此，那就用‘Wolf’作为约定词吧！”

电梯到达十三层，伴着“叮”的一声电梯门缓缓打开，像剧场舞台的帷幕拉开。」

他挺不相信查尔斯会做出伤害别人的事情，就算是对于虚拟角色，正如不相信自己真的可以狠下心杀掉“查尔斯•泽维尔警官”一样。也许是因为没人会把小说当真，所以杀掉别人的背德感并不会强烈，但刺激感却由于想象力而丝毫不少。

这正是为什么二人不敢碰触对方，却能够用文字的方式来伤害对方，真是锥心。他们之间的沟壑真的有那么深吗？他们说过的话和做过的事情真的不可原谅？还是只是嫉妒上脑，怒火攻心？时间之久，他已经无法辨明。

可是这场感情必须有个结局了，必须要有了。他三十九岁了，查尔斯三十五岁了，他们却还在玩年少的游戏，幼稚的——

——文字游戏，无论是是字面意思还是其他意思。

他会毁了“查尔斯•泽维尔”，但不会杀了他，因为那要作为彻底完结的信号，然后那个人也会干净利落地杀掉“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”，他相信查尔斯做得到的，他很清楚查尔斯并没有看上去那么温柔。这样就好。他苦涩地拉了一下嘴角。啊，这样就好了！

是的，他会不计代价，他甚至会允许自己烂尾，允许自己的文段失去逻辑，只为了让过程鲜血淋漓，把伤害变得更畅快。

他整理一下思绪，又开始打字。

「这的确是舞台的帷幕拉开。

查尔斯•泽维尔和罗根•豪利特怀疑着眼前这灯光闪耀的华堂。水晶灯吊顶，白色蕾丝桌布，开启的香槟，衣着光鲜的人们。有的在小声议论着逸事和绯闻，有的在商议商业合同或协议，各忙各的。没人注意到有两个穿的破破烂烂的警察闯了进来，但查尔斯却感觉到了尴尬。

“我的天，我们闯进上流社会了。”罗根推着查尔斯出了电梯，他没有那么强的颜面扫地感。

“是的……虽然这不是真的。”查尔斯揉揉自己的太阳穴，觉得头痛欲裂。

二人在大厅里小心地走着，那谨慎的模样与其他的人对比显得格外滑稽，“没人注意到我们，罗根，你发现了吗？”查尔斯说。

“他们懒得理我们，”罗根注意到邻桌有个男人手边有盒雪茄，“噢！我的小乖乖。”

“那不是真的，罗根，”查尔斯拉住他的手臂，“发现没，你不会渴也不会饿。”

“你不提我都忘了我没吃晚饭了。”」

「他们发现了两个空座，刚好在一张圆桌。罗根等不及要坐下，查尔斯也没反对，但他的心仍然砰砰直跳。的确没有人看见他们，无论是客人还是服务生。

“我们是否要去找兰谢尔？”罗根背靠椅子，拿起桌子上的水喝了一口。

“找不到的，他眼里我们做的一切都特别滑稽，”查尔斯跟着喝了口水，把杯子远远放开，“在这他就是上帝，而我们只是他的造物。”

“那就等他来找我们，”罗根眨了一下眼睛，“顺便叫他解释一下这到底什么情况。”

人声细碎，诱导着查尔斯脑海里又浮现出那句话。“英雄或帮凶”？他问着查尔斯，问了好几遍。」

「查尔斯正被这个选项烦扰着时，有人正在一步步接近他们，“先生们，”愉快的声音直指二人中的一人，“居然在这里见到你们了！”

“塞巴斯蒂安•肖。”罗根猛地站起来，警惕地把手悄悄摸到了藏在腰间的枪上，皱着眉的查尔斯用眼神告诉他不要轻举妄动。

肖身后的高大男人注意到罗根的动作，和另一个对视一眼，“哦！阿撒佐，他是朋友。”肖轻描淡写，吩咐他们收敛。

“怎么了，你的好像很惊讶……”

他的神情倒是轻松，反衬出二人的一脸茫然，尤其是查尔斯，他感觉肖正盯着自己。“肖先生，我们正在追踪‘Nero’，”查尔斯试探他，“嫌犯进入了这里。”

“‘Nero’？”

肖好像什么都不清楚似的。

“我没听说过什么‘Nero’，”他说道，“反倒是你，西蒙，我要的东西你找到了没有？”」

他到底在写些什么！明明脑子里空空如也，手指在乱打什么啊……艾瑞克关掉了电脑，把它放回了桌子上，看着空荡荡的房间，想起来这里曾有过某个人的玩笑，而如今如此的枯燥无味，他再也待不下去。

穿好衣服，他出了门。现在他摁电梯都有些浮想联翩，心想着会不会有神秘的十三层大厅。他嗤笑这个想法，然后走进电梯间。

下到第六层的时候，电梯门开了，走进来的居然是灵魂乐手阿撒佐先生——或者说，保镖阿撒佐，哈哈，不错。

“唷，艾瑞克，”阿撒佐朝他打了招呼，“出门去哪玩啊？”

“去商店，牛奶喝完了。”他随口回答。

“那可得买一点，蛋白质是必须的。”他指着自己自己手臂上的肌肉，而艾瑞克只是看到他的吐舌恶魔头纹身。

很有个性的角色特征。

“阿撒佐，你介意被写进小说里吗？”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能看出来二人组闯进“上流社会”是在致敬《闪灵》吧？


	9. Chapter 9

⑨

买好牛奶回到家之后，艾瑞克整个人瘫在了沙发上。他刚刚就像梦游一样在楼下转了一圈，不知道在做什么。做什么……其实他真的很喜欢冰激凌，不过芒果也不错，要不去楼下买点芒果，回头可以去找阿撒佐，问问他演唱会什么时候。

哦……什么鬼！乱七八糟！

艾瑞克闭上眼睛，发现自己正在发疯的边缘。他很清楚这是什么情况——他没有灵感，文，卡住了。

上一次这种情况是在他写《异形：普罗米修斯》终章，不知道怎么安排人气角色大卫的结局的时候，他翻来覆去睡不着，只好起床在楼下夜跑了整整一个小时，回来打开文档硬是逼出了一句“工程师扭断了大卫的脖子”。

看到这行字，艾瑞克当即决定继续去夜跑一小时清醒清醒。

但这次卡文事故，艾瑞克十分清楚没到时候，《迷幻》既还没有到高潮，也还没有到终章，他究竟在紧张什么啊？

真是史无前例的大事故，这次肯定不能按时交稿了，这将成为艾瑞克职业生涯中首次拖更，以及《迷幻》一作更新的首次跳票。

面对他的失败，查尔斯一定会暗自窃喜。

然而事实上，当查尔斯得知艾瑞克居然因为灵感缺乏而拖更了的时候，他脸上并没太多的快乐，反倒是一脸疑惑和担忧。

“祝贺你查尔斯，你打晕了艾瑞克。”瑞雯告诉他这个消息，用词十分精准。

“我倒希望他不是因为我而跳票，我就怕他是要搞个大动作——那种让人耳目一新的场面。”查尔斯凭借他对艾瑞克的了解猜测着。

“也对，艾瑞克他吧……写文章总是‘这一下那一下’的，思维很跳跃，他那么无趣的一个人想象力却丰富得很。”

“不行，我得问问情况。”查尔斯拿出放在柜子里的手机，他写作时总把手机隔离开来，瑞雯好奇起来，饶有兴趣地问：“你要干什么？”

“约他。”查尔斯心平气和。

［嗨，艾瑞克，我们去吃点什么呗？］

手机哔哔响了两下。正在沙发上看电视的艾瑞克以为是艾玛发的信息，但居然是查尔斯。他看着这行话，呆了一会，然后回复了查尔斯。

［冰激凌免谈。］

对方很快乖巧地答应了。

［好的。］

虽然说艾瑞克非常满意这样的回答，但是他很清楚查尔斯是满腹诡计的人，闹掰之后绝对不可能有纯粹的约会。查尔斯•泽维尔是带有目的的，是关于《迷幻》的剧情，一定是。

无妨，他不会泄露出去他的想法的。

然后点单的时查尔斯二话不说就把冰激凌点了。

“不行，查尔斯，你不能在冬天吃冰激凌，”艾瑞克叫住店员，“麻烦划掉芒果冰激凌，谢谢。”

“不可能的，艾瑞克，冰激凌是世界的珍宝，”查尔斯给了店员一个微笑，“不用划掉，去下单吧。”

“查尔斯——”“我们来谈谈《迷幻》如何？”

果不其然，还是逃不过。

“现在就谈这个有点早，查尔斯。”艾瑞克努力避开这个话题。

“反正等它送上来也还有一段时间不是？”查尔斯倒是没在乎这么多。

“那你倒是说说，”艾瑞克把手肘撑在白色的桌布上，“你那个插我胸口的爪子怎么回事？”

“就是个爪子呗，爪子。”查尔斯想到那里，愉悦地笑了起来。

“太奇怪了，我都不知道怎么接了，”艾瑞克说了实话，“你是要写超级英雄电影的剧本？”

“那我就给他取名叫‘金刚狼’。”对方说道。

「“以及旁边这位……‘金刚狼’先生，”肖意味深长地说，“你好像才是不该出现在这里的人。”

男人饶有兴趣地摩挲着下巴，指引着查尔斯看向罗根，查尔斯顺着他的手看过去，赤膊的罗根胸前赫然是一片血迹，子弹留下的伤口还在，是的，查尔斯记得那是自己的杰作。

“西蒙，找到那幅画。”

查尔斯猛地拍案而起，脸上的怒色再也控制不住，“我……不是……西蒙。”他一字一顿，情绪忽然处在崩溃边缘，这时罗根•豪利特拉住了他。噢，他又恢复原样了，或者说刚才那只是查尔斯的幻象？

而塞巴斯蒂安•肖从西装口袋里拿出一张名片留在了餐桌上，“我不明白你装模作样有什么意义，”他拉了拉嘴角，“我们是合作伙伴，不是吗？”」

让“梦境世界”错乱——艾瑞克的脑子里开始浮现出一行话。太妙了，他的灵感在一点点浮出水面！

冰激凌很快就端上了餐桌，香草口味的冰激凌球一大一小地落在白色的瓷盘中央，浇上去的芒果果酱从球顶铺到盘子上，还插着两根细小的巧克力棒，“绝妙。”查尔斯感叹一句，用小勺子舀了一口。

「“如果你们要找我，可以去1407号房敲门，”肖对查尔斯说，“如果你带上‘画’，我将随时恭候。”

查尔斯默记下房号，忽略了阿撒佐警告的目光，此时他决定接受自己的身份。“如果真的找得到的话……肖先生。”他摸起名片，放进口袋里。

“等你的好消息。”肖没有理会，扬长而去。」

“艾瑞克？”

作家艾瑞克的脑内编辑程序忽然死机，他赶忙进行了“保存”。

“没什么，查尔斯。”他掩饰道。

“你居然在走神，真是罕见！”查尔斯看着他躲闪的眼神，心里生了一个主意。

就在E.兰谢尔先生的脑内程序又要继续运行的时候，查尔斯把手里的勺子送到了作家先生的面前，好像是要把冰激凌送进对方嘴里似的。

“你会喜欢芒果的。”他眨了一下眼。

他要怎么拒绝查尔斯？干脆将就一下吃掉算了。艾瑞克没有把嘴凑上去，他用手接过勺子，送进嘴里，再还给了查尔斯——好吧，他就是抵挡不了诱惑，魔鬼的诱惑！

“噢！”艾瑞克吃着那口冰激凌，脸上表情忽然不太好，“芒果……我吃到芒果核那些茎了。”

“放轻松，艾瑞克，这不正证明了你吃的是真芒果而不是味素。”查尔斯看着他的表情觉得十分好笑。

“糟糕透了，在这里这么多人我还不能吐出来。”艾瑞克很快把它咽下去，凉得他嗓子痛。

“别那么多要求了，你又不是什么有钱有势的总裁。”查尔斯继续吃着那碟冰激凌，真不知道他是怎么忍受那种冰到胃里去的感觉的。

“对，我不是，”艾瑞克脑子里还是吃到茎的难受感觉，“但是我是作家富豪榜的第三名。”

“咳咳……”查尔斯偏过脸去，他想起来自己第九名的排名，虽然他不在乎那个，但是被比下去的感觉总还是不太好。

“怎么了？要喝水吗？”艾瑞克瞟了一眼查尔斯早就空空荡荡的水杯，把自己那杯推了过去，“你太爱喝水了，查尔斯。”

“谢谢，我被冰到了，”查尔斯随口掐了个理由，“多喝水有益于促进大脑思考。”

“你也并不穷，查尔斯，尽管你父亲罢笔十多年，”艾瑞克说，“第二名一直是他。”

“嘿，别提那个了，”查尔斯并不想聊这个话题，他觉得这颇有些让难得的友好见面又闹翻的危险，“你还想来一口吗？我保证没有茎了。”

“你怎么保证？”艾瑞克讽笑了一下，“别以为我不知道你又吃不完了。”

查尔斯用勺子轻轻刮着残了一半的冰激凌球，没有说话，不知道如何继续下去的作家只好继续脑内程序，但他莫名觉得自己很无趣。

「忽然泽维尔警官想到什么，又把名片摸出来认真端详，男人倒吸一口气，罗根凑过来想看看到底是什么让同伴脸色苍白。结果他发现那上面居然是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的大名。」

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

⑩

不知道该说幸运还是不幸，直到二人分道各自回家，这次约会都并未起什么争执——除去买冰激凌那段外。然而查尔斯和艾瑞克二人都很清楚，这仅仅是因为他们没有去提起那些“糟糕事情”罢了，如果提起，自然就是不欢而散。

当然C.F.泽维尔先生也没能从对方口中套出些什么情报，这类似约会的一次见面里，一半以上的时间艾瑞克都在走神——他从来没这样过，难道是自己人到中年魅力不够了？！

不，他还年轻着呢，前天他还在酒吧和一个罕见的异色瞳的美女调情来着。一只蓝色，一只褐色，也许是绿色只是光源让它看上去是褐色？

查尔斯想不明白艾瑞克的不对劲到底来自于哪里。最后，在他第四次被翘出来的地砖绊到时，他终于觉得自己找到了原因——这条街修的太差了吧！——艾瑞克因为没有灵感而丧失了人生乐趣。

他这一次的接龙有这么爆炸性吗？居然能把E.兰谢尔的神奇大脑炸成一片废墟？虽然查尔斯乐见如此，但这不代表他会为艾瑞克的颓废而手舞足蹈，同是作家，而且也是曾经的亲密伙伴，他更希望艾瑞克能好好地把《迷幻》接下去。

也许艾瑞克需要一点刺激，作为一个对他再熟悉不过的人，查尔斯很清楚平时艾瑞克过的是怎样的生活：枯燥无味的人形打字机器。有人说想象力是对生活的弥补，所以越是单调乏味的生活，衍生的想象就越是丰富，反而是丰富多彩的生活会让想象力缺乏。别人的想象力已经夺走了你发挥想象力的空间。

这话毫无科学依据，甚至没有过任何证明，但是查尔斯觉得是有那么点道理。毕竟比起自己，艾瑞克的小说更加精彩奇幻，简直妙得无与伦比。他有个时候都会挠着脑子问上帝，“为什么艾瑞克这么无趣的人，三点一线，却天杀的可以写出这么有趣的小说”？

算了，他是不会得到答案了。他的语句再华丽，意味再深远，情感再高尚，也不能掩盖他某方面想象力的缺乏。比如说科幻，再比如说鬼怪。C.F.泽维尔先生的大脑没有充满这方面的想象力，他的小说全都立足现实，没有逾矩的东西。

然而这样的他，现在却在写着《迷幻》这种离谱的小说……

作家深吸一口气，鬼使神差地在昏黄的路灯下掏出手机，拨出了那个人的电话，熟悉不过的号码，十年未变，因为号码主人是个被习惯控制的人。

那边，艾瑞克……正在通话中。

好吧好吧，大作家真忙。查尔斯有些不爽，只好给那个人发信息，他差点没打上“亲爱的艾瑞克（Dear Erik）”两个单词，好在“Dear”打出来之后他就删了。

［你到家了吗？你今晚一直在走神，发生了什么事？希望不是什么大事。］

坐上自己的车后，为了安全驾驶他把手机先放在了一边的副驾驶座上。今天你就是我的副驾驶了，他在内心调侃。不知道艾瑞克会不会回复……查尔斯想着启动了汽车。

快开到一半路的时候他听到了手机的新消息提醒，他快速瞄了一眼，是艾瑞克，但他忍住没看。过了一会在等红绿灯的时候又响了一下，仍然是来自艾瑞克的短信，天知道他是怎么忍住不去看看内容到底是什么的。

把车倒进车库之后，他早就无法按捺住的看短信的冲动总算得以实现了，他甚至都还没从车里出来就已经拿起了手机解锁。作家查看了短信。

［到了。没有事情，一切都好。］

真是太简短了，他以为是发电报吗？惜字如金！他根本不知道自己在担心他！——好吧，他根本不可能觉得自己会担心他，因为他觉得查尔斯•泽维尔就是个不留情面的坏蛋。

查尔斯又打开另一条短信。

［我最近有点缺少灵感，但没大事。晚安。］

这是单方面结束对话吗？查尔斯盯着那个“晚安”思考了一下，犹豫着再次拨打了那个号码。

而这一次在振铃后，电话接通了，“查尔斯？”对面的人疑惑而惊讶。

“嗨，艾瑞克，还不算太晚，我刚刚到家。”查尔斯看着汽车方向盘，意识到他无心间撒了谎，但他觉得这个谎无关紧要。

“噢，你有事情吗？”艾瑞克的语气好像并不太自然。

“没有打你电话干什么……听着，我觉得你生活需要一点⋯⋯刺激，那对激发灵感很管用，”查尔斯述说着自己的想法，“而我出于对《迷幻》的喜爱，觉得自己有必要帮忙。”

听完这句话后艾瑞克差点以为对方是想跟他来一发，换作是而是年前的那个年轻人应该会不假思索地这么认为，毕竟，一直以来对艾瑞克来说“来点刺激”基本上就意味着宿醉、飙车和做爱这些事情其中一样。

“你继续说。”艾瑞克倒希望是那样。

“你熟悉的，来打赌吧，老朋友。”

这句话叫艾瑞克既失望又期待，他们之间只剩下无穷无尽的赌约了吗？“赌什么？”他似乎不太情愿地问。

事实上查尔斯也还没想好具体内容，但既然艾瑞克表现出了略微的兴趣，他就不会善罢甘休。男人机敏的眼睛向四方看去，看见副驾驶座的坐垫下有张纸，是上次Sean给他的长笛培训班传单。

嗯，有了好主意。

“你不会吹长笛对吧？”查尔斯笑着问。

“暂时不会。”艾瑞克很好奇接下来的事情。

“一个星期后，在推特上面发一个视频，用长笛吹点什么⋯⋯有名点的曲子⋯⋯《卡门序曲》？嗯⋯⋯这样吧，你吹下来多久⋯⋯”

“我就和你接吻多久，如何？”

这调情功力还是不减当年嘛。他在艾瑞克懵得丧失理智的间期中又信誓旦旦补充道：“你知道我绝不对你撒谎。”

对面还在沉默。这感觉太棒了，查尔斯在座位上小声地笑，他才不怕艾瑞克真的去吹那种吹不好就能把嗝屁具象化的搞笑得不行的乐器，更不怕他把整曲都吹下来，他才不信艾瑞克能做得到。

当然，最关键的是他没有约定他履行的时限。如果他做到了，查尔斯大可说“一百年之后再履行”这种耍赖的话。

一个明摆着的文字游戏。

这就是个小小的陷阱。

“咳咳⋯⋯不错的赌约，查尔斯，”他终于说话了，清了清嗓子，声音有些干哑，但仍然很平稳，“但我觉得不太公平。”

“哦？为什么？”作家有些讶异，以为自己的阴谋被戳穿了，“你想怎么样？”

“如果我这么做了，我要你把查尔斯警官亲吻大魔王艾瑞克的剧情写到《迷幻》里，秒数换成描写字数，”艾瑞克的声音悠扬得像个真正的恶魔，“在接下来的四章之内。”

有点变化，增加了时限，但似乎没什么大不了的，可以接受——靠，艾瑞克得是多讨厌自己才会拒绝一个主动的吻？

“你对这段描写有要求吗？”查尔斯不嫌事大。

“不能是意识流，不能扯到别的东西。”

“我要求的是露骨的，单纯的——描写。”

他一定是看完《羞耻》了，才会对自己的写作方法那么熟悉，好吧，这有点难度了，但是难不倒他的。小事一桩。

他可是拿下布莱恩文学奖的最年轻作家！

“太刺激了，”查尔斯笑嘻嘻地说，“但是我答应。”

“那么感谢你对我的‘帮助’，”艾瑞克发出一个笑的音节，“我相信我很快会更新的。”

“听起来你还是很有效率的，”查尔斯伸了个懒腰，觉得今天真是累死人了，只想赶紧回家，“毕竟你很忙，连我打的电话都接不通。”

“拜，艾瑞克。”

不知道为什么通话忽然结束，他还想说句结尾的话呢。嘴都张开了的艾瑞克差点没把手机丢出所在的第十七层楼。

但是冷静下来后，艾瑞克想清楚了他话的意味，查尔斯此人实在有趣。他会心一笑，把意料之外的事实告诉了另一个人。

［刚才我是在拨你电话……:(］

误会就是这么产生的，不过还好他已经不是当年那个坏脾气的年轻人。

——Round1 End——


End file.
